everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pythia Adalinda
Pythia Glycon in the daughter of the villainous princess in the Singing Springing Lark, a tale by the Brothers Grimm, and owned by iEatIdiots. She is a genuinely sweet, idealistic girl aligned with the Royals. This is because she’s excited to follow her destiny, even though she has no interest in kidnapping a handsome prince. Outside of school time, Pythia likes to spend her days in BookEnd with her friends, because BookEnd is cool. She also likes pulling pranks on people. Okay I'm done. Character Personality Pythia’s a genuinely sweet girl who is excited for her destiny. She often feels the pressure to be antagonistic in order to play her role in her tale properly, and tries to find a way around it by being impulsive or acting haughty. She often acts without thinking, and likes doing things on the spur of the moment. She’s also exceedingly quixotic – being notable for her idealistic approach to life, and her belief that everything will work in the end and everyone will be happy. It's most evidently shown in her love of animals and her fondness f por diplomacy and everyone being friends and hanging out together nicely or something like that. Give me a break her personality has changed from a year and a half ago how am I supposed to write a consistent and nice personality paragraph. Honour plays a huge part in her life, and Pythia is particularly proud of her tale and her kingdom. She will go great lengths to defend her pride, whether it’s confronting her opponent directly or proving them wrong. Pythia's fond of debate, and likes to use her skills to stop arguments probably. Although she really really really enjoys being a princess, Pythia often jokes about being a sidekick in tales just so she can tell bad jokes. Appearance Pythia looks nothing like her mother, and for good reason. //will continue later Fairy tale – The Singing Springing Lark How it Goes *okay so it starts off like Beauty and the Beast *but the Beast is a lion by day, human by night *the princess wants to return to her family and drags along her Beasty husband *he gets turned into a bird *she has to travel the world for him *she even talks to the sun and the moon *somehow they're nicer to her than they were to the girl from the Seven Ravens *anyway she finds out that hubby is back to lion form *he is fighting a serpent *she saves him *some other princess chick (the serpent) kidnaps him away again *oh heck no *she gets her hubby back by giving the other princess chick a dress and some chicks in exchange for her husband *hubby and heroine get a pet griffin *happy happy happy How does Pythia come into it? Valdis, the villainous princess, turned out to be more interested in the blue chicks rather than the prince. For this reason, I decided to make a pun and have her more into chicks. Pythia is the daughter of the villainous princess, and is destined to be enchanted into a snake, fight a lion prince, and kidnap him. Relationships Family Pythia’s mother is the antagonist from the Singing Springing Lark. Pythia's mother had realised long ago that she was more into chicks than princes, and only enjoyed fulfilling her destiny because she never got the prince in the end. Her other mother is an ordinary princess who was not destined for anyone in particular. Her parents met at Ever After High, during a time where same-sex relationships in the fairytale world were meant to be kept secret. However, that did not stop the two princesses from continuing their relationship. After graduation, they started to fill in adoption forms and stuff until they got Pythia, but after seven years, the princess had to go follow her destiny. After the destiny was done, the two finally got married and it was the best happily ever after ever. Pythia is incredibly close to both her parents. She calls her mother whose destiny she is following "mum", and the other "mama". Her mum is supportive over Pythia's choice of being a Royal, despite admitting that if she were in Ever After High during the conflict, she would have sided with the Rebels. Pythia doesn't not talk to her aunts on her mama's side of the family though. Her mama says it's because of personal reasons. Pythia thinks otherwise. Friends Pythia likes to make friends with the villains, because then she can plot pranks and pull off mildly-evil schemes with them. Apart from villains, she likes to hang out with sidekicks or secondary characters, as she finds their jokes hilarious. One of her many friends is Liode Von Rothbart, mainly because they enjoy plotting pranks together and talking at length about evil laughs. Pet Pythia has a pet snake named Valerie. Valerie is a crafty snake who likes escaping. Romance Pythia has had some crushes on a few princes, but all were far from serious. Quotes * tba Gallery add photos! Pythia box art.png|Box art Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zena's OCs Category:The Singing Springing Lark Category:IEatIdiots Category:Royals